1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slow release fertilizer compositions comprising slack-wax-urea adducts which are able to provide also a protective layer against wind erosion and excessive water loss from the soil to which they are applied. The slack wax-urea adducts are substantially untreated by-products of the urea dewaxing process which heretofore have had little or no commercial value.
The present invention is also concerned with a method for supplying fertilizers to dry soils while also preventing excessive water loss therefrom.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The art to which this invention relates is aware, inter alia, of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,032; 3,193,033; 3,205,061; 3,232,740; 3,289,733; and 3,300,293. The last mentioned patent discloses that the adduct formed by reacting urea and paraffin wax is a slow release fertilizer but that its water resistance is too low for most applications so that the same should be dispersed in paraffin or microcrystalline wax. According to the patent, the adduct can be formed in any of several methods but urea dewaxing is not mentioned. Moreover, the composition appears to be intended for use in areas of heavy rainfall and not, as here, of low rainfall.